coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Techniques
=Magus Spells= Earth Wind Water Fire Lightning Darkness Light Oracular Necromancy Life = Profound Truth of Laws = Profound Laws are divided into Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Darkness, Light. There are also the four Edicts which are Life, Death, Destruction and Fate. Each of the Laws is composed of six mysteries except for wind which has nine. By mastering one law an individual becomes a Demigod. By mastering two laws an individual becomes a God. By mastering all of the laws in the element they become a Highgod. It is possible to fuse the laws within one element. When all laws within one element are fused into one then the Highgod becomes a Paragon in that element. When becoming a Paragon, supposedly all flaws that training in any Law or Edict brings about disappear, though this could be a misconception due to a Paragon's Will reinforcing all aspects of their attack, defense and speed. It is also possible to fuse laws from different elements but that requires a mutated soul. To train in the laws one has to have an elemental affinity with that law. But to train in any of the Edicts special conditions have to be met. To train in Destruction one must possess a sword shaped soul. To train in Death one must possess a pure soul. Saints and Deities that train in different Laws tend to specialize in different areas (e.g. material attack/defense, soul attack/defense, speed, regeneration/healing etc.)This is because of the difference in the Laws they train in; different Laws have different specializations so Saints and Deities tend to improve towards the specialization (provided that they have no natural advantage like Hemmer's and Beirut's insanely tough bodies). 'Profound Laws of Fire:' Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of Fire tend to be weak in defense but specialized in soul Offence. 1) Essence of Fire 2) Profound Mystery of Heat 3) Profound Mystery of Explosive 4) Profound Mystery of Flamebody 5) 6) 'Profound Laws of Water:' Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of Water tend to have a powerful defense (both material and soul), but are weak in offence. 1) Essence of Water 1+2 Profound Truth of Freezing Zero 2) Profound Mystery of Ice 3) Profound Mystery of ice edge 4) Profound Mystery of Illusory fog 5) Profound Mystery of Waterbody 6) Profound Mystery of Circular Softness 'Profound Laws of Wind:' Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of Wind tend to be specialized in speed. 1) Essence of Wind 2) Profound Mystery of Doppelganger 3) Profound Mystery of Sound waves 3+4 Profound Truth of Sound 4) Profound Mystery of Music 5) Profound Mystery of Wind Walking 6) Profound Mystery of Spatial Wind 7) Profound Mystery of Dimensional 8) Profound Mystery of Fast 8+9 Profound Truth of Velocity 9) Profound Mystery of Slow 'Profound Laws of Earth:' Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of the Earth tend to have a very strong material attack, but a weak soul attack. 1) Essence of Earth 2) Profound Mystery of Strength 3) Profound Mystery of World Walking 4) Profound Mystery of Vitality 5) Profound Mystery of Gravitational Space 6) Profound Mystery of Throbbing Pulse of the World 1+2+3+4+5+6 Profound Truth of the Void 'Profound Laws of Lightning:'  Saints and deity who train on the laws of lightning tend to be specialized in speed 1) Essence of Lightning 2) Profound Mystery of Judgement 3) Profound Mystery of Movement 4) Profound Mystery of Lightning Form 5) 6) 'Profound Laws of Darkness:' 1) Essence of Darkness 2) Profound Mystery of Shadow Doppelganger 3) Profound Mystery of Evil 4) Profound Mystery of Devour 5) 6) 'Profound Laws of Light:' Saints and Deities who train in the Laws of Light tend to be specialized in regeneration/healing and speed And soul attack 1) Essence of Light 2) Profound Mystery of Light Speed 3) Profound Mystery of Light Doppelganger 4) Profound Mystery of Illusion? 5) 6) ='The 4 Edicts'= The 4 Edicts of Fate, Life, Death and Destruction are trained differently than the Elemental laws. They do not contain any type of profound Mystery. Ascension from Saint to demigod, demigod to full god and full god to Highgod can only happen, when the natural laws deem the persons level of enlightenment in the Edict worthy of such a status. Also because there is no fusing of Laws to tell a Highgods strength, it is very difficult to judge the strength of a Highgod who trains in one of the 4 Edicts and there is no way to tell if someone on the level of a 7 star fiend or above reached the paragon level. Edicts of Fate Saints and Deities who train in the Edicts of Fate tend to be powerful in both soul attacks and defense, while weak in both material attacks and defense. Edicts of Destruction 1) Weakness 2) Atomisation 3) Nihility Edicts of Life 1) Nurturing 2) Healing 3) Strengthening Edicts of Death 1) Summon Undead 2) Decay 3) Poison 4) Soul Refining Divine abilities Magic Formations References Category:Terminology Category:Stub Category:Abilities